a wrinkle in time
by romanianwind
Summary: Alors que Charlie a invité Harry et Ron à un concert des Érynies, ce dernier a réussi à se les mettre à dos. Se réveillant dans le passé, les garçons vont vite se rendre compte qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre à dos des femmes à la magie aussi puissante. Le nouveau trio doit alors affronter son passé et s'engager à nouveau dans de drôles d'aventures.


**N/A:** C'est une histoire plus ou moins sérieuse. Il y aura peut-être des histoires d'amour, mais qui finira avec qui, je ne sais pas (et j'accepte les conseils à ce sujet !).

Ce ne sera pas une histoire sombre et épouvantable, même s'ils vont bien devoir faire face à certains démons (dont Lord Voldemort, parce qu'il ne lâche jamais Harry, après tout).

C'est plus un exercice d'écriture, en vrai.

D'ailleurs, ce premier chapitre est un peu moisi, mais c'est histoire d'amorcer l'histoire.

Vu que je n'ai pas grand chose d'avance sur la publication, si jamais vous avez envie de voir quelque chose dans les prochains chapitres, vous pouvez demander !

(Je précise aussi que j'ai l'habitude de lire des fics HP en anglais, du coup, je ne me souviens plus de tous les noms français, et surtout il y en a que je déteste (du genre Rogue Snape). Et, aussi, j'ai toujours la flemme de me relire trop attentivement, donc il y a sûrement beaucoup de fautes qui s'inviteront, malheureusement).

* * *

« Alors, comment tu trouves _Les Erynies_ ? » lui demanda Charlie, tout en s'installant à ses côtés et lui passant le bras autour des épaules.

Harry posa son verre de Butterbeer et releva la tête vers son ami, lui décochant un sourire heureux.

« Elles sont géniales ! Encore mieux que ce tu nous avais promis ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Alors qu'Harry se morfondait, après la bataille finale et la mort de Voldemort, dans la pénombre de Grimmauld Place, Ron avait débarqué par surprise et avait essayé de lui remonter le moral. Mais son ami s'était rapidement rangé du côté d'Harry : la vie, post-guerre, était réellement déprimante.

Le Ministre et _Le Prophète_ l'avait traité comme un enfant capricieux et dangereux quelques mois auparavant. Il avait était l'homme recherché #1 pendant un moment. Il avait été abandonné et manipulé par tout le monde si ce n'est Ron et Hermione. Et il en avait assez. Il en était même à penser à retourner dans le monde Moldu. Au moins, aucun Moldu ne le harcèlerait, aucun Moldu ne chercherait à le marier à sa fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, aucun Moldu ne serait après lui pour gérer le ministère du haut de ses 17 ans et de son cursus inachevé. Aucun Moldu ne le traiterait comme autre chose que le simple gars un peu paumé qu'il était.

Ron s'était énervé avec lui, pour lui. Il était furieux contre tout le monde. Contre Percy et son acharnement à vouloir voir une statue à l'égérie d'Harry prendre place en plein cœur du Chemin de Traverse. Contre Ginny qui, dans un retournement de situation un peu étrange, en était revenu à ses vieilles habitudes de harcèlement et de fantasmes concernant Harry. Contre Dumbledore, déjà mort, mais dont les manipulations l'écœurait. Contre Voldemort, et toute la misère qu'il avait pu imposé à son meilleur ami, en dehors de tout le malheur dans lequel il avait plongé le reste du monde sorcier.

Même Hermione était d'accord avec eux. Alors qu'elle n'était pas la plus sensible de leur trio en ce qui concernait ce genre de choses, elle voyait bien que personne ne se comportait de manière réellement saine et logique en ce qui concernait Harry. Mais elle était trop occupée à rechercher ses propres parents et à essayer de s'avancer sur sa septième année qu'elle comptait bien reprendre pour se préoccuper d'Harry comme Ron pouvait le faire.

Ils en étaient arrivés à une sorte de status quo. Pendant qu'Hermione s'affairait, comme à son habitude, à des milliers de choses à la fois, Harry faisait son caprice et refusait de prendre part ni aux festivités, ni aux efforts de reconstruction de Poudlard. Il voulait juste souffler enfin. Se reposer. Redevenir Harry, _juste Harry_. Et qu'on arrête d'attendre de lui des milliards de choses que les adultes, compétents, se refusaient de faire d'eux-mêmes.

Ron, toujours gênés par sa désertion à répétition, faisait preuve, encore une fois, d'une amitié sincère. Il se révoltait avec et pour Harry. Il cherchait à le protéger et l'amuser. Et, d'une manière peut-être un peu plus égoïste, mais qui plaisait aux deux jeunes hommes, il aimait vivre à ses côtés dans la grande maison de Grimmauld Place, sans aucun parents à lui hurler après, sans frère ni sœur pour lui casser les pieds.

Ils sombraient cependant rapidement dans une déprime un peu plus profonde. Peut-être à cause de l'ambiance sombre de la maison. Ou peut-être parce qu'ils ne savaient réellement plus quoi faire d'eux-mêmes. Ils avaient déjà passé une semaine à mettre au point un argumentaire infaillible dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à Hermione que Ron n'envisageait pas de reprendre ses études. Mais il ne leur restait plus grand chose pour s'occuper.

Et c'est à ce moment adéquat que Charlie était soudainement apparu à travers le système de Floo. Sans vraiment attendre leur accord ou même s'expliquer, Charlie s'était mis à vivre pratiquement avec eux. Apparemment, il était venu le premier jour afin de leur apporter des nouvelles des Weasley : la récupération de Bill, George et sa reprise du magasin avec Lee, les avancées d'Arthur au sein du ministère.

Rapidement, les passages de Charlie se prolongeaient. Et puis, un jour, il avait été trop fatigué pour rentrer au Terrier. À la place, il s'était affalé dans un des lits et n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Au réveil, Harry lui avait préparé son café corsé et des pancakes. Et tout le monde avait accepté, sans mot dire, que désormais Charlie ferait partie de leur nouvelle routine.

Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que Charlie ait été témoin d'une des nombreuses disputes de couple entre Ron et Hermione, lorsque celle-ci était passée leur donner des nouvelles de ses divers projets et prendre des leurs. Elle avait été surprise de la présence de Charlie, avait posé beaucoup trop de questions. Des questions beaucoup trop abruptes et parfois cruelles. Et Ron s'était enflammé. Leur argumentaire si bien planifié s'était totalement décomposé. Et Hermione était partie en furie, Kreature s'était emporté contre elle et Ron était dans une colère telle que la maison risquait d'y céder.

C'est ainsi que Charlie avait décidé de sauver le monde, une fois de plus. Il s'était immiscé juste à temps pour proposer de les emmener voir un concert, dans un bar qu'il fréquentait régulièrement lorsqu'il était en Angleterre. Apparemment, un groupe ultra célèbre, _Les Érynies_, devait s'y produire ce soir-même.

Et, effectivement, le groupe était incroyable. C'était un peu une première pour Harry. Le seul concert auquel il avait assisté était celui donné lors du Bal de Yule pour le Championnat des Trois Sorciers. Et il préférait toujours éviter de penser à cette période de sa vie. Malgré le peu de connaissance et d'expérience qu'il pouvait avoir, il était certain que cette soirée était exceptionnelle.

Le bar lui-même était incroyable. S'il n'était pas un sorcier, il aurait décrit l'endroit, l'atmosphère et les clients comme étant _magiques_. Il était quasi certain d'avoir rencontré des vampires lorsqu'il était partie se faire servir au bar. Tout le monde était incroyablement décontracté et accueillant. Et tout le monde était tellement _beaux_. Harry passait réellement un moment merveilleux. Ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui lui montait au cerveau ?

Décidant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de sa consommation d'alcool, il se contenta de reprendre sa boisson tout en se laissant s'affaler sur Charlie.

« Tiens, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas vu Ron ? Tu sais où il est passé ? » finit-il par demander, après avoir savouré un moment de silence et de confort contre Charlie.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, je crois qu'il cherchait à parler aux filles des _Érynies_, mais va savoir, avec lui, » lui indiqua Charlie.

Harry poussa un bruit qui se voulait preuve de son attention et décida de passer à autre chose. Tant que Ron n'était pas en danger, il pouvait sûrement faire ce qu'il voulait. Malgré ce que les gens tendaient à s'imaginer, ils étaient loin d'être stupides. Ce n'était pas leur faute si le danger et les ennuis avaient tendance à les trouver. Et cela faisait déjà plusieurs Butterbeer qu'Harry avait décrété ce bar comme étant particulièrement calme et dépourvu de tout danger.

Évidemment, aussitôt qu'il se confortait à l'idée que son ami était sain et sauf, hors de tout danger, il l'aperçu se précipitant sur eux. Ou plutôt, sur leur table, qui tangua et finit par rejeter les boissons sur le pantalon d'Harry.

Alors que ce dernier riait et grommelait tout à la fois, perdu dans sa petite bulle d'ivresse, Ron essayait de récupérer son souffle et de partager quelque nouvelle avec son frère. Lorsque Harry reprit conscience de la conversation, Ron semblait expliquer qu'en fait il avait finalement réussi à leur attirer des ennuis.

« … du coup, je lui ai dit que j'étais le meilleur ami d'Harry ! Ce qui est _totalement_ vrai ! Mais, vu qu'elle est totalement cinglée, elle ne m'a pas cru ! Et ses folles de sœurs ont pris son parti ! Mais, même entre elles, elles n'étaient pas d'accord ! Du coup— »

Harry avait du mal à faire sens de ce qu'il entendait, mais à peine avait-il repris le cours de la conversation que trois jeunes femmes à l'aura saturée de magie s'étaient approchées de leur table et interrompaient son ami.

« Harry Potter ? » demanda l'une d'elle.

« Heu, oui ? » marmonna ledit jeune homme, terriblement impressionné.

« Nous avons parlé avec votre _meilleur ami_, » enchaina une autre, d'un ton à la fois doux et condescendant.

« Oh, non ! » s'exclama George avant de lever la tête au ciel comme pour prier toutes les divinités existantes de faire preuve de miséricorde et de leur épargner une nouvelle mésaventure.

La jeune femme le dévisagea du coin de l'œil, un fantôme de sourire aux coins des lèvres, avant de reprendre et de se concentrer de nouveau sur Harry.

« Il semblerait que vôtre vie est était particulièrement injuste et cruelle ? »

Harry repensa au seul souvenir qu'il avait de ses parents, du fait qu'il n'avait ce souvenir qu'après avoir été approché trop souvent et trop longuement par les Démentors. Il se remémora son enfance, enfermé dans son placard, en compagnie de la famille d'araignées qui lui tenait compagnie et de la couverture de poussière qui déferlait sur lui dès que son cousin ou son oncle décidaient de monter les escaliers. Il repensa à Poudlard, à Dumbledore, à toutes les tentatives de meurtre à répétition. Il se remémora toutes les fois où ses proches l'avaient abandonné ou l'avaient accusé d'être un sorcier noir en devenir. Puis, finalement, le souvenir de Sirius tombant dans le Voile de la Mort s'imposa à lui.

Relevant les yeux, il se contenta de hocher des épaules.

« Disons qu'elle n'a pas été des plus douces, jusque là, » murmura-t-il. Mais peut-être que cela allait s'arranger ? Il n'y avait pas trop de progrès au niveau de la société et de la manière dont on le traitait, d'une manière générale. Mais Ron semblait être prêt à rester à ses côtés et à abandonner sa jalousie inutile. Et Charlie ! Charlie leur tenait compagnie, les faisait rire, leur redonner le goût pour l'aventure—une aventure dans laquelle ils n'étaient pas _obligés_ de s'engager et qui ne les mettait jamais en danger de mort, une aventure qui, en vrai, se limitait à leur redonner le goût de vivre.

« Je vois, » murmura à son tour la jeune femme, qui semblait être perdue dans son regard sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Est-ce qu'elle était une _legilimens_ comme Snape ? Est-ce que c'était une qualité tellement répandue qu'il devrait protéger son regard de tout le monde dans l'espoir de ne pas voir son esprit être envahi par n'importe qui ? La panique le gagnait doucement avant que le rire cristallin de la troisième jeune femme, dernière membre des _Érynies_, ne l'interrompe.

« Dans ce cas, nous avons peut-être une proposition à vous faire, » l'informa-t-elle.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en grognant. Il ne se souvenait plus dans quelle chambre il avait décidé de dormir, mais, franchement, ce lit était tout bonnement épouvantable ! Il avait l'impression de dormir sur du gravier en train de se former. Ou peut-être sur un tapis roulant défectueux et plein de courses. Il devrait sûrement demander à Kreature de changer tous les matelas de la maison une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce n'était pas normal de vouloir tout garder en l'état après autant d'années. Après tout, l'entière lignée des Black était décimée. Il était sûrement temps de passer à autre chose.

Soupirant et roulant sur lui-même dans l'espoir de trouver une position plus compatissante, Harry s'avoua qu'il ne serait sûrement jamais capable d'oublier ou de passer à autre chose après la mort de Sirius. C'était sûrement hypocrite et cruel de s'attendre à ce que Kreature en soit capable. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer d'en parler avec lui ? Peut-être que les elfes de maison avaient besoin de thérapie ? Ou peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer de lui trouver un nouveau projet, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à venger la mort de Regulus.

Harry grommelait encore à l'idée de devoir trouver quelque chose de raisonnable pour son elfe qui serait sûrement pas reconnaissant de tous ses efforts. L'idée d'avoir à affronter Kreature à un moment donné le fit soupirer profondément et le décida à quitter son lit. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment, ouvrant ses yeux encore brûlant de sommeil, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il n'était pas dans un lit du tout !

À peine avait-il enregistré ce fait quelque peu déroutant qu'il entendit un cri strident poussé non loin de lui. Se relevant en sursaut et trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, il réalisa que ce cri venait de Ron. Ron qui se tenait debout, au milieu d'une forêt. Une forêt dans laquelle ils avaient apparemment dormi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa vie, franchement ? Est-ce qu'il avait tué tout un continent d'innocents ? Est-ce qu'il avait été un agent du diable ?

« Ron ? _Ron ?!_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il avec urgence. Même s'il avait tendance à être dramatique, Ron hurlait rarement sans raison. Surtout pas dans une forêt habitée par on ne sait quel monstre.

Ron, pour sa part, se contenta de pointer du doigt. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry comprit qu'ils avaient dû faire une bien belle connerie, hier soir, parce que là, devant Ron, se tenait _Peter Pettigrew_. Vivant !

Sans réfléchir au comment du pourquoi, sans même prendre conscience de ses gestes, vraiment, Harry pointait sa baguette de Sureau et assomma ce _rat_. Cela avait été tellement rapide que ça ne suffisait pas à le calmer, l'adrénaline et la panique le rongeait encore. Pivotant sur lui-même afin de se repérer, il finit par attraper Ron par les épaules.

« Punaise, Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu penses que c'est le fils de Peter ? » demanda-t-il un peu stupidement.

« Comment ça, son _fils_ ? Un mec comme_ ça_ ne peut _pas_ avoir de fils ! Qui voudrait avoir un enfant avec _lui_ ? Qui voudrait s'approcher de lui ? » s'enflamma Ron.

« OK, OK ! Mais si ce n'est pas son fils, alors… ? » commença Harry, avant que la panique ne le reprenne de plus belle. Se retournant pour faire face à Ron, il reprit d'un ton bien plus calme sans pour autant perdre de son angoisse. « Attends, hier soir, on était bien au concert avec ton frère, non ? Il ne nous aurait _jamais_ abandonné dans une forêt ! »

Ron le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. « Charlie ne nous laisserait même pas tous seuls sur le Chemin de Traverse ! »

« OK. Ron, je crois que la première étape serait de trouver Charlie. Il est forcément pas loin, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il est parti chercher… du bois ? Ou de l'eau ? »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans rien rajouter. Les deux amis sentirent la panique monter en eux et ne prêtèrent aucune attention à leurs environs. Ils ne sentirent pas le soleil s'éveiller en même temps que leur panique et les réchauffer progressivement. Ils ne virent pas les ombres bouger dans les buissons. Et ils s'étaient déjà mis en route, d'un pas synchronisé vers une destination inconnue, avant qu'ils n'entendent les voix autour d'eux.

* * *

« _Remus_ ! Puisque je te dis que tu ne l'as pas _tué_ ! » s'exclama Sirius, les dents serrées.

« C'est vrai, il faudrait qu'il soit mort avant de pouvoir envisager la chose. Franchement, » continua James, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais… » commença Remus, avant de s'interrompre et de baisser les épaules. Ils avaient passé la pleine lune transformés en animaux, comme il leur était maintenant habituel. Mais pour la première fois, à son réveil, Remus avait trouvé un corps à ses pieds. Un corps inconscient qui, s'il était franc, avait l'air bel et bien _mort_. Heureusement qu'il n'était qu'avec James et Sirius, ils l'aideraient sûrement à se débarrasser du corps et trouver un alibi. Enfin, s'ils continuaient à insister sur le fait que le cadavre était vivant, ils risquaient surtout de laisser la preuve de leur crime en plein jour et ils finiraient tous à Azkaban.

« Dites, il est passé où Peter ? » demanda soudainement Sirius. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu leur ami se plaindre, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il faisait toujours trop froid le matin, il avait toujours trop faim, il était toujours trop fatigué… Un jour, il finirait sûrement par se rendre compte que les jours de pleines lunes étaient réservés à Remus et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le droit de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit.

« Aucune idée. Je pensais qu'il n'était pas resté avec nous ? » lui répondit James. Ce à quoi Remus et Sirius se contentèrent de hausser les épaules avant de reprendre leur débat.

« OK. Donc, on fait quoi ? Je dis qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. James est pour qu'on le laisse sur place— » Sirius commença à récapituler leurs options avant de se faire interrompre.

« Bah oui, il finira bien par reprendre connaissance. Après tout, s'il a réussi à venir jusqu'ici, il pourra sûrement retrouver son chemin, » s'expliqua de nouveau James.

« Le laisser sur place, donc, _comme je disais_, » reprit Sirius, mécontent. « Et toi, » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Remus, « tu votes pour quoi ? »

« Je… » commença Remus. En vrai, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils devaient faire. Tout le monde considérait qu'il était le cerveau des Marauders, qu'il était Préfet et donc parfait. Mais, en réalité, il était le plus souvent paumé. Sirius était toujours le plus à même de gérer les crises, surtout les plus épouvantables. Ça devait être encore l'un de ces traits que les Black héritaient.

« Charlie ! » s'écria une voix s'approchant d'eux.

« Oh, merde ! » s'énerva James, ou peut-être Sirius, Remus n'était plus très sûr de ce qui se passait autour de lui, mis à part qu'il était dans un sérieux pétrin.

Deux jeunes s'approchèrent d'eux, s'échangeant des regards apeurés entre eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau et découvrir le corps de… _Charlie_, sûrement, qu'ils entouraient toujours qu'ils avaient laissé à même le sol. Remus commençait à se sentir rougir de honte.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?!_ » s'indigna le rouquin. Son ami s'était déjà penché sur le corps, prenant le pouls du défunt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à faire ça, avant de débattre sur comment se débarrasser d'un cadavre qui n'était peut-être pas un cadavre ?

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ?! »

« Et puis, vous êtes qui, vous ? Vous n'êtes même pas à Poudlard ! »

« Si tu le touches, je t'assomes ! »

« Oh, ne menace pas mon ami ! »

« Tu te prends pour qui ?! »

« J'ai toujours dit que la Tête de Sanglier attirait que des gens trop… _douteux_ pour être tolérable. »

Les accusations fusaient trop vite pour que Remus ne puisse réellement suivre ce qui se passait. Mais il sentit la panique monter en lui, et la colère se propager chez les autres. Ça allait vite dégénérer, il avait peut-être tué l'ami de ces garçons, ils étaient dans la forêt alors qu'ils auraient du être dans leur chambre à cette heure-ci. Rien n'allait. Sa vie était fichue et il n'avait qu'une envie : s'effondrer.

Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de calmer ses amis et d'éloigner, physiquement, Sirius de ce rouquin furieux, ils s'interrompirent tous lorsque le garçon, toujours agenouillé, prit enfin la parole et rappela son existence aux têtes brûlées.

« Il se réveille, taisez-vous, enfin ! » demanda-t-il. « Ça va, Charlie ? » continua-t-il plus calmement, alors que tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui et le regardait gérer la situation qui leur avait totalement échappé jusque là. Il aida le non-cadavre à se redresser avant de reprendre dans un chuchotement : « Je crois qu'on a de gros, gros ennuis, Charlie. »

D'une manière un peu flippante, ils redressèrent tous les deux la tête d'un même mouvement et dévisagèrent les Maraudeurs restant.

« Oh, _putain_ ! » s'exclama le fameux Charlie.

« À qui le dis-tu, » acquiesça le jeune homme d'un air étrangement grave.


End file.
